Regenerations Past Selves
by Donna Rose
Summary: Amelia Pond finds a photo book of The Doctor's Past Regenerations. Looks like he's got some explaining to do! Based on the fact that we never saw The Doctor explaining regenerations to Amy or Rory.


Amelia Pond walked around the TARDIS, exploring while The Doctor "fixed" it. Amy had found out early on in the day that "fixing" meant banging on something, getting frustrated and sonicing it. As you might have guessed, those actions get boring quickly. Bored, she walked in to the library, where she kept her scrapbook. She had tried to keep a scrapbook of all her adventures with The Doctor, even if Rory said it was silly. She wanted to keep something, other than just memories, when Rory and Her left the TARDIS. She never really thought about when they would leave the TARDIS, she sort of pretended that they would never leave. While she was making a page about The Doctor, she realized she hardly had any pictures of him. She wondered if he kept any pictures in the library, like a photo album or something. She walked aimlessly around the library, weaving around its massive isles. If there was one thing The Doctor wasn't good at, it was organization. 15 minutes later, she found a photo book entitled "Past selves" written in The Doctors fast scribbley hand writing. "Past Selves" she giggled. Upon opening the book, Amy thought she had found no pictures of The Doctor. The first picture, with the caption "ten" was of a slender man (which was a vast understatement) with short brown hair. The next picture was "nine" with a picture of a diff rent man. It continued in this fashion. Amy laughed over a man with celery on his jacket. After she had finished, she went back to the main control room, to ask The Doctor who the men in the pictures were. She found The Doctor in his swing playing with the wires and babbling while Rory held a large wire. "Amy!" Rory yelled happily. He gave her a look, like Please come save me from him. She laughed. "Hello, Pond. Almost done. Then we can go to wherever you want." The Doctor said, sonicing a wire. "I've found something in the library Doctor. A book" She said. "Only you, Amelia Pond, would find a _book_ in a _library_." The Doctor said, sarcastically. Amy sighed. "It's called Past Selves." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And I assume you've read it already? Without my permission?" Amy laughed. "Who are the men in the pictures?" Amy asked. The doctor pulled his goggles down and smiled. "Me!" Amy stared. Rory asked what was wrong with that. Amy opened the book to a random page, showing Rory a picture. "Celery?" he asked, then he looked at The Doctor, then back at the page.

"He isn't you." Rory said.

"Thank you, Rory!" Amy said.

"No, no, it's me. Just a few regenerations ago, that's all." The Doctor said, returning to his wires.

"Regenerations?..." Amy asked.

"Yeah, regenerations, as in I-have-regenerated. I thought you were smarter than that, Amelia." Amy and Rory stared for a good 10 seconds.

"Oh...Didn't I mention?" He whistled through his teeth."Well, not entirely my fault. You don't give me much time to explain anything do you?" "Well, I'm giving you a chance now." Amy said.

"Fine. Time lords have a way to sort of...not die..instead of dying if they're ill, or injured or something, they regenerate."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, they change bodies. Essentially, The body dies and changes in to a new body, but the soul doesn't die. The soul moves in to the new body, that may or may not look completely different, and thus regenerating. Got it?"

"Mostly. But how does it physically change?" Rory asked. He was interested in these kinds of things. He was a nurse, after all.

The Doctor groaned. "It's...well...it's...sort of...um...Complicated."

"Does it hurt?" Amy asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah. Well, sort of...maybe. Gosh, Amy, I don't know. Go work on your scrapbook or something instead of pestering me with silly questions."

Amy gasped. Rory slapped his forehead. Obviously, Amy hadn't wanted Rory to tell The Doctor about her scrapbook. The Doctor mouthed "sorry". Amy shook her head. "Doctor anything else we should know about you?" Amy asked eager to get off the subject. "Well" He scratched his head "I've got two hearts, if that makes a difference." Amy and Rory stared. Amy realized something.

"Doctor?"

"What, Pond?"

"Were not the first, then, are we?"

"First what?"

"Humans on the TARDIS."

"No."

"Who else?"

"People"

"What happened to them all?" He gulped.

"They..." His mind flashed to Donna then Rose. "They're fine. All of them...fine"

"Doctor?" Rory asked. Before The Doctor could answer, Amy shook her head no and dragged Rory up the TARDIS stairs to somewhere else.

The Doctor sat in his swing. He sighed. "Fine" he muttered.


End file.
